onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Margaret
Marguerite è una delle Kuja che vivono ad Amazon Lily. Appearance Marguerite is a young Kuja lady with short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. Like her fellow Kuja, she dresses in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly show off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Marine jacket. She keeps her snake (which almost all Kuja women seem to have) whom is black and green striped wrapped around her waist at most times. She is also known to wear some type of black and white striped legging similar to a stocking on her right leg, along with high-heeled boots. Carattere Poichè su Amazon Lily non esistono uomini, Margaret così come tutte le altre Kuja si sono dimostrate subito interessatissime a Monkey D. Rufy. In seguito questo sentimento ha favorito l'amicizia tra il pirata e le amazzoni. Come tutte le Kuja, Margaret ritiene che forza e bellezza siano la stessa cosa. Ha un'altissima opinione di Boa Hancock e non le ha serbato rancore per averla temporaneamente tramutata in pietra. È anche onesta al punto da prendersi la responsabilità per la presenza di Rufy sull'isola ed ha convinto Sweet Pea e Aphelandra‎ ad ammettere la stessa cosa. Forza e abilità Margaret ha talento nel cucito ed è riuscita a ricucire il vestito strappato di Rufy facendolo sembrare nuovo. Sa nuotare molto bene e non ha esitato a tuffarsi nelle acque che circondano Amazon Lily, pur sapendo che quelle acque sono infestate da molti Re del mare. È diventata una delle piratesse Kuja, dimostrando di essere tra le più forti guerriere di tutta Amazon Lily. Armi Come la maggior parte delle Kuja, Margaret gira con un serpente che all'occorrenza può essere utilizzato come arco. Inoltre possiede una spada, ma non è chiaro il suo livello di abilità nel maneggiarla. Ambizione A tutte le Kuja viene insegnato fin da piccole a padroneggiare l'Ambizione. Margaret sa utilizzare l'Ambizione dell'armatura e la utiizza per potenziare le sue frecce, che infatti riescono a distruggere le rocce che colpiscono. Storia Saga di Amazon Lily Margaret è la prima a trovare Rufy, vittima dei funghi spuntafungo. Credendo che si tratti di una di loro, Margaret e le sue compagne, Sweet Pea e Aphelandra, lo curano e lo portano al villaggio. Solo a quel punto la vecchia Nyon le informa che l'intruso è un uomo. Rufy, risvegliatosi in prigione, fugge di nuovo verso la foresta e poichè Margaret ha affermato di avergli cucito i vestiti con cui si è risvegliato la rapisce per farsi restituire i propri. In mezzo agli alberi Margaret inizia a dargli la caccia con le sue frecce, finchè Rufy si scaglia a grande distanza. Rufy finisce nelle stanze di Hancock e condannato a morte nell'arena, a cui tutte le Kuja compresa Margaret vengono invitate ad assistere. Margaret, Sweet Pea e Aphelandra intervengono in difesa dell'intruso ma Hancock non si lascia influenzare e le pietrifica per punirle. Prima di affrontare Sandersonia e Marigold Rufy sposta le tre statue in disparte in modo che non corrano il rischio di rompersi e successivamente impedisce a Marigold di distruggerle. Rufy sconfigge le due sorelle ed ottiene che le tre Kuja vengano fatte tornare alla normalità. In seguito Rufy ed Hancock salpano diretti ad Impel Down e Margaret, come tutte le altre, augura buona fortuna a Rufy. Saga dopo la guerra Quando Rufy torna ad Amazon Lily Margaret e le altre Kuja si dimostrano felici per il ritorno del ragazzo. Salto temporale Durante il salto temporale Margaret riesce a diventare una piratessa Kuja. Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo i due anni di salto temporale Margaret e le altre piratesse si dirigono sull'isola Cennessuno per riportarlo alle Sabaody. Quando la ciurma di Rufy si prepara a salpare, le piratesse ostacolano una nave della Marina che cercava di catturarli. Differenze tra manga e anime Nell'anime i saluti tra Rufy e Margaret sono allungati. Nell'anime inoltre Margaret ed alcune delle alte Kuja interagiscono brevemente con i pirati Heart quando queti ultimi portano Rufy ad Amazon Lily per curarlo in seguito alle ferite ricevute a Marineford. Prototipi per One Piece In One Piece Green è presente un disegno preliminare per il personaggio di Margaret. All'inizio Oda aveva pensato di assegnarle il frutto Felis Felis modello gatto nero, di tipo Zoo Zoo. Cuiosità * Il suo nome deriva da quello delle margherite. Navigazione en:Marguerite de:Margaret Categoria:Kuja Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Piratesse Kuja Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Personaggi nati nelle fasce di bonaccia Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro Categoria:Spadaccini